


didn't mean to

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [14]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dom John Deacon, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Sub Brian May, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Voyeurism, established dealor, i'm projecting just a little bit, somftness at the end, with like a little tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: john and roger invite brian to watch.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	didn't mean to

**Author's Note:**

> okay so!! my prompts for this one were "roger spitting" and "voyeurism" and of course i was gonna make 'roger spitting' sexual who do you think i am? i'm pretty happy with this one, and i really hope you like it! also, i took a little bit of inspiration at the end from [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753772) fic, which is absolutely worth the read. i'm seriously in love with it so go give it some love!!

brian nervously plays with his fingers as he waits for the knock on his hotel room door that john had said would come at 11:30. it’s now 11:37, and his nerves are frayed, thinking maybe john and roger had decided to count him out, changed their minds, decided they didn’t want him anymore at the last minute. he’s trying not to let those thoughts get the best of him, but it gets harder as each minute ticks by on the clock.

along with his anxieties, though, his anticipation also builds, pooling between his hips as he imagines where the night will hopefully go if john finally shows up at his door. the proposal hadn’t come out of nowhere, exactly; the three of them had been toying with the idea for a while, but brian hadn’t really expected for anything to come of it. it was sort of a joke, at first, after he’d walked in on john and roger after a show; john’s hand down roger’s pants and roger moaning into his neck. it didn’t take long for john to pick up on the fact that the jokes worked brian up more than he made him laugh. that seemed to work in brian’s favor, because they kept teasing him until it escalated to john inviting brian to watch tonight. he’s so excited he can hardly wait, constantly shifting his gaze from his lap to the door to the clock again.

finally, at 11:39, he hears a soft knock at his door. he leaps in his chair before taking a deep breath and standing up to answer it. sure enough, john is standing there, a nervous grin on his face. he seems to relax a little when he meets brian’s eyes.

“hey,” john chirps, his smile widening.

“hi,” brian murmurs, shifting his gaze away from john’s face, but he has to bite back a pleased schoolgirl-like giggle at the fact that john is finally here.

“are you still in, y’know, for tonight?” john queries, nervously running a hand through his hair. brian is a little taken aback that  _ john  _ is nervous; john, who’s ever confident and initiated all the teasing and came up with the plan. it makes him feel a little more at ease himself to know that he’s not the only one who’s been tense and restless over this. 

“of course,” brian confirms, maybe a little too quickly, but john’s grin just widens. 

“perfect. come on, then. roger’s been telling me to come get you since 8,” john chuckles, and brian allows himself to laugh along, trying to ignore the way his stomach twists pleasantly at the idea of roger being impatient and eager for  _ him.  _

john and roger are staying in the next room over, leaving the room reserved for roger abandoned. the booking of four rooms rather than three is more for show, now; depending on the day, sometimes they only need one. john knocks on the door, and it hardly takes a second before roger is answering with an excited smile on his face. he’s only wearing a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt, but brian thinks he looks even more beautiful here than he does in elaborate video costumes or dolled up for photoshoots. his grin is contagious, and brian can’t help but mirror it, smiling dopily back at the drummer. 

“you look nice,” brian remarks, raising an eyebrow at roger teasingly.

“you like it?” roger glances down at his outfit. “why, thank you. it’s designer.”

john snorts. “are you going to let us in or just stand here flirting?”

roger’s cheeks pink slightly, but he steps aside and opens the door fully to let john and brian in. he shuts it behind them and takes a seat on the bed. brian follows his lead, albeit a little awkwardly. john shoots him a reassuring grin and settles into a chair by the bed. absently, brian notes that they must have moved it, since the one in his room is by the desk. 

“so,” john begins, breaking the quiet sound of roger settling into the bed. “do you want to go over anything before we…” he pauses, searching for a good word, before clearing his throat and adding, “uh, start?”

“safeword?” brian suggests, his voice just a murmur. he looks at john for approval, and butterflies erupt into flutters in his stomach when john gives him a proud smile.

“clever boy, brian,” john praises. brian’s breath catches in his throat at that, and he feels his stomach tingle with excitement and arousal again. “usually roger and i use the lights system, isn’t that right, roger?” roger nods, shooting brian a reassuring smile when the guitarist looks to him. “does that work for you, bri?”

brian shivers at the use of his nickname, though he can’t quite place why. it’s just so different to the situations it’s usually used in; no one but john and roger and freddie call him that, and he’s never been in a position like this with them before.

he almost forgets to answer, only remembering when he catches john’s expecting gaze. “yeah, yes. yes, the light system is perfect.”

john’s mouth quirks up at the corners. “perfect. is there anything else?”

brian pretends to rack his brain for anything else, knowing that there’s a question he needs to ask right at the front of his mind. he’s scared to ask, almost doesn’t want to hear the answer, but he knows someone needs to. 

he opens and closes his mouth a few times before he gathers the courage to say it. “how long am i staying?” roger and john both give him a confused look, so he continues, “i mean, afterward. am i going back to my room to clean myself up and everything, or… after that?” his face feels almost unbearably hot, and he’s almost considering just going back to his room and forgetting this ever happened.  _ what a stupid question,  _ he thinks.  _ of course i’m going back as soon as we’re done. what are you thinking? _

roger and john exchange another puzzled look before roger speaks up. “i thought–  _ we  _ thought you would stay overnight. you know, here. with us.” john nods in agreement, still seeming bewildered and almost hurt that brian asked. “unless you don’t want to,” roger adds quickly. “you don’t have to, of course.”

brian can practically feel his heart melt. “of course i’ll stay,” he promises. “i want to stay.”

roger’s face brightens again, and so does john’s. “good,” roger breathes, a hint of a chuckle in his voice like he’s relieved. brian smiles warmly, glancing at his lap again.

“anything else?” john prompts again, and this time, brian confidently shakes his head, glancing over at roger to see him doing the same. “good. brian, i’m going to set some rules for you. is that alright?”

brian nods enthusiastically, feeling the same flutter in his tummy as earlier. he can hardly wait, and now that they’ve gotten logistics out of the way, he can feel his eagerness build again.

“you’re not allowed to touch me or roger. is that clear?” he looks brian in the eye, making the older man want to shrink back into the bed in the best way. brian nods.

“you’re also not allowed to touch yourself unless i say you are,” john continues. brian feels his stomach flip at how john says ‘unless’ rather than ‘until’. the idea that he may not be allowed to touch himself at all excites him almost as much as the fact that he’s about to watch roger get john off. he nods again, looking at john with pleading eyes, almost like he’s begging silently for more rules. john chuckles at him. 

“ _ if  _ i let you touch yourself, i expect you not to come until i tell you to. do you understand?”

brian nods, murmuring a quiet confirmation as he feels himself grow more eager. with that, john is up and out of his chair, standing by the bed with brian at his side. he snaps his fingers, points to the floor in front of him, and without question, roger is up and off the bed, dropping to his knees in front of the bassist.

brian feels his pulse quicken as he subconsciously scoots back on the bed until he’s as far away as he can get. something about watching from further away is so much better, in his opinion; it feels so much naughtier than being right there in the center of everything.

roger looks up at john with puppy dog eyes that brian knows all too well, hooking his first fingers in john’s belt loops. john gives him a short nod, and with that, roger gets to work unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. john steps out of them so he, too, is left only in his boxers and shirt, and brian’s breath catches in his throat. he feels his own cock growing harder in his trousers as roger mouths at john’s through the thin fabric of his boxers. john sighs softly, letting his eyes fall shut as roger suckles at the head of his cock through his pants. he grabs a handful of roger’s hair, just resting it there as roger teases. roger runs his tongue up the shaft of john’s hardening cock, shooting brian a wink when he catches him leaning forward on the bed. brian flushes, but it only makes him harder. 

“hurry up, roger,” john orders, his voice slightly rough, like he’s already losing his patience. roger remarkably doesn’t tease or ask what john means, and brian feels a shiver roll down his spine again as he watches how different roger acts now, when he’s on his knees for john, looking to him for direction, compared to how brian usually gets to see him.

right now, roger does exactly as he’s told the second he’s told to do it, tugging at john’s boxers and waiting patiently for john to kick them aside. the air is knocked out of brian’s lungs the second john’s pants are down. brian was, of course, expecting john to be big; how could he not be, with the way his perpetually tight pants fit? but he didn’t really think about how he would look past that. john’s cock is long and thick and flushed pretty pink all over, half hard from roger’s teasing, and brian’s mouth waters. he almost wants to moan at the sight, but something in him tells him to keep his mouth shut so they don’t find out he’s watching. 

he knows it’s ridiculous that his mind would formulate such a thought when the fact that john and roger know he’s watching is at the front of his mind. of course they know he’s watching; they invited him. but still, the fantasy won’t leave his brain. his cock jumps as he lets his mind wander, never taking his eyes off the scene before him. he imagines things happening as they are right now, with roger tentatively licking a stripe up the underside of john’s cock, looking up at him with those big blue eyes, except in his fantasy they don’t know he’s watching. he watches it play out as though it’s one of those nights where they all decide to share a room, but john and roger can’t help themselves, even when freddie and himself are in the next bed over. he can feel his cock leaking in his boxers as roger finally takes john into his mouth properly, taking what he can’t fit in his mouth in his hand. he looks up at john with those eyes again, and brian can’t quite stifle a whimper at the sight of it. 

john’s eyes dart to him on the bed, and brian freezes. he knows they know he’s there, he doesn’t know why he’s so afraid to get caught, but then john laughs, short and cold, and says, “what, you can’t handle watching? he’s barely sucked me off and you look like you’re about to cream your pants.” 

brian’s face feels hotter than it has all night, maybe  _ ever.  _ he feels his cock leak in his trousers again, making the head of his cock slicker against the material of his boxers. he doesn’t think he’s ever been so hard in his  _ life.  _ all of the fantasizing he’s done with a hand over his mouth, desperate to keep quiet, never could have measured up to the real thing, especially when john can humiliate him so easily, like it’s second nature, like he’s been waiting to be able to do it.

he can’t tear his eyes away from john’s until roger makes a stifled little choking sound. brian’s eyes snap to where john is holding roger by his hair, the blonde’s lips wrapped around the root of his cock. brian hazily wonders when roger had taken his hand away and managed to swallow john’s cock all the way down, but he can’t bring himself to focus on it. instead, he watches roger’s eyes water as he looks up at john, waiting for permission to breathe. after a few more seconds, finally, john pulls roger back by his hair until the drummer’s mouth is only wrapped around the head of his cock. roger breathes frantically through his nose, as though he’s trying to breathe while he still can before john tugs at his hair and makes him gag again. 

“you wanna touch yourself?” john grunts, seemingly desperate to keep himself together as roger suckles at the head of his cock. brian nods enthusiastically, so eagerly that another time he might’ve been embarrassed, but he can’t bring himself to care right now. all he can think about is getting a hand on his cock as fast as he can, and he feels dizzy with need.

“yes,” brian whines when john gives him an unsatisfied look. his voice is tight and desperate, and john lets out a breathy laugh at his tone. the noise goes straight to brian’s cock, making him squirm and whimper. 

“go on, then,” john says, his voice strained as roger bobs his head on his cock as best as he can with the bassist’s hand still wrapped loosely in his hair. “show me how desperate you are. show  _ him  _ how desperate you are.” he nods his head in roger’s direction, and, as if on cue, roger meets brian’s eyes pleadingly as he gags around john’s cock. suddenly brian can’t remember anything before right here, right now, and all he can think of is how to get his jeans down as fast as humanly possible. squirming out of them is not necessarily the most elegant way to get it done, but it proves itself to be fast enough, because brian’s in just his boxers the next time john looks over.

once again, the bassist laughs coolly at his abundance of enthusiasm, making brian whimper in embarrassment. he looks at john, desperate to touch himself, barely holding it together, and the younger man raises an eyebrow at him.

“what, you want me to give you permission again? is that what you need? such a desperate little slut you can’t even think for yourself?” he spits, his voice wavering as roger chokes on his cock. somehow even that doesn’t make him seem any less in control, though, and brian finds himself nodding before his brain can even catch up. it’s embarrassing, how desperate and out of control he feels, but even more so when he thinks about how his reaction wouldn’t have been any different if his brain was fully there.  _ maybe i really am just a desperate slut,  _ he thinks,  _ if i can’t decide anything for myself, if all i care about is getting off and pleasing doms.  _ the thought makes his cock throb, helplessly bucking against nothing as his eyes roll back.

“you ought to get your pants down before you come,” john teases. “can’t have a slut who can’t control himself, can we, roger?” roger hums around john’s cock, nods the best he can, and brian starts to think he’s not even going to be able to get his boxers down like john told him to. instead, he spreads his legs and palms his cock through the thin fabric, bucking his hips desperately into his palm. a high-pitched whine falls from his parted lips. the material is damp with his precome, making it slide easily against the head of his cock.

“fuck,” he mutters, drool gathering at the corners of his mouth as he watches the scene before him with glassy eyes. it takes him a moment to realize that now, he’s fully jerking himself off through his boxers, fucking into his hand like he can’t control it, and he can’t; he’s pretty sure if he tried to stop now he’d just about die. 

he realizes how close he is just a moment too late. before he can ask for permission or even give any warning, he’s coming into his underwear, trying desperately to be quiet as he shakes. his whole body feels warm and tingly and full of light, and he thinks this is the hardest he’s come maybe ever.

brian realizes his attempt to stay quiet had been in vain, because when he manages to ground himself back in the moment, he’s whimpering softly. john is watching him, panting heavily as roger hollows his cheeks around his cock. 

brian’s eyes widen in embarrassment. “i-i’m sorry, i didn’t… i really didn’t mean to.” he looks down at his hands, desperately avoiding eye contact.

“jesus christ, brian,” john growls, making the guitarist look up just in time to see john fuck deep into roger’s mouth and hold him there as he comes. he’s loud, so loud, and he sounds prettier than brian ever imagined he would. roger  _ looks  _ even prettier than john sounds, dutifully moving his mouth up and down john’s cock until the younger man pulls him away. 

without pause, john grabs a glass off the bedside table, and roger empties the contents of his mouth into it. roger grins up at him proudly, then, letting john stroke his hair as he manages to get his breathing back under control. brian huffs a little as his cock twitches at the sight of roger, teary-eyed, with swollen pink lips, a small string of come and saliva dripping from his lower lip. 

“you did so good for me,” john murmurs to roger as he strokes his hair. “good boy, such a good boy. you make me so proud, you know that?”

brian looks at his hands, suddenly feeling out of place again. he knows they told him to stay, but it’s probably for the best that he puts himself together and goes. after all, roger hasn’t gotten off yet, and they probably want some privacy for that. and he doesn’t really belong here, with them. it’s not his place.

quickly, quietly, he starts to pull his jeans back on, but apparently he isn’t quiet enough, because roger’s head turns to him. roger flashes him those same puppy dog eyes that get all of them every single time.

“why are you leaving?” he murmurs, a soft pout forming on his lips.

“leaving?” brian tries to laugh, but it comes out strained and choked. “oh, i was just–”

“you were leaving,” john says, his voice firm. “that’s not what we agreed on.”

brian feels himself go red again. now he’s really done it. he’s doing something wrong  _ and  _ he got caught trying to sneak out. he feels hot tears gathering in his eyes. maybe all of this was a mistake. they never should have done this. 

“please don’t go,” roger pleads, looking like he may well cry, too. brian tries to say no, tries to tell them why he can’t stay, but the words won’t come out.

john walks over towards the bed, taking a seat next to brian. he doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arms tightly around him. brian lets his eyes slip closed, revelling in the feeling of being held, and then there’s roger on his other side, hugging him tight. 

“we really want you to stay,” john tells him. “even if you want to go, i don’t know if you can. roger gets clingy after.” 

brian feels roger nod, and he chuckles, sniffling.

“okay,” he says finally. “i’ll stay.”

twenty minutes later, clean and warm in a pair of john’s pajamas that are just a tad bit too small for him, cuddled up between roger and john, he feels awfully glad he didn’t leave.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! (unless you hated it. that's bad for my self esteem) and come visit me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) if you'd like! i take requests there!


End file.
